Memories are holding me back
by JimmM
Summary: Un coup de fil anonyme, deux trois verres dans un bar et un baiser surprit au beau milieu de la nuit. /!\ Disclaimer /!\ : thème abordé : violences conjugales [MYSTRADE]
1. Chapter 1

**Oui, encore du Mystrade. Ce ship est tout simplement trop pur, difficile d'y résister. Ce qui sera écrit en gras ce seront les 'flash back' de Mycroft, parce que le suspens douloureux c'est plutôt cool (pour moi, j'avoue).**

**Comme d'habitude : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…**

**Disclaimer : le thème abordé ici est la violence conjugale. Si vous y êtes sensible ne lisez pas.**

**Bonne lecture :)))**

.

.

« - Vous, dans un bar, buvant du bordeaux ? »

Mycroft soupira et se retourna. L'inspecteur Lestrade le regardait avec curiosité, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau. Lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui, Lestrade le lâcha du regard et sortit.

« - C'était qui, lui ?

\- Personne, répondit Mycroft en souriant à l'homme assit à ses côtés. »

Il fit un signe de tête au barman et sortit de l'établissement et avec l'autre, ils montèrent dans la voiture noire qui les attendait.

.

'Nous avons besoin d'un dossier. C'est urgent. -GL'

Mycroft grogna et attrapa son portable. La luminosité, même faible, lui fit mal aux yeux.

« - Qui c'est ?

\- Personne, maugréa Mycroft. »

Il reposa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et se blottit contre l'homme allongé dans son lit.

.

Il avait cassé son verre. Encore une fois.

« - Je te ramène des verres en cristal d'Inde et toi tu les casses ! Tu es impossible.

\- Je suis désolé Mycroft. Tu sais que j'ai des journées très fatigantes. »

Mycroft ne releva pas. Il ramassa les minuscules bouts de cristal gisants ça et là pour les jeter.

« - T'as une affaire ce soir ? Ou on peut... »

Mycroft soupira, jeta ce qu'il avait dans la main à la poubelle et se retourna. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

.

L'inspecteur Lestrade reçut un coup de téléphone pour tapage nocturne. Quand il avait émit la possibilité de laisser cette affaire aux agents de nuit, on avait été clair : il devait y aller seul. Il soupira et prit sa voiture pour se rendre à l'adresse donnée. C'était un quartier chic de la banlieue de Londres, et sans trop se mouiller, il aurait pu parier que c'était la première fois de l'année qu'un policier venait par ici. Les maisons n'étaient pas tellement espacées, de sorte à ce que chacun ait de l'intimité mais pas assez pour être surveillé des autres. Il s'arrêta devant une grande maison. Il sortit de la voiture, monta sur le perron et sonna.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, et un homme plutôt grand, brun aux yeux bleus le fixait.

« - Inspecteur Lestrade, vos voisins se sont plains de tapage nocturne.

\- Ils font ça pour me faire chier. Excusez mon langage, inspecteur, répondit l'homme devant lui. »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes face à face, dans un silence pesant. L'intuition de Lestrade lui disait que cet homme était franchement louche, mais il n'avait rien pour le forcer à le faire entrer.

« - Je dois vérifier que vous ne faites pas de soirée avec drogues, alcool… La procédure quoi, tenta Lestrade. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils sans pour autant le laisser passer.

« - On s'est déjà vu, non ? »

La question interpella le policier qui lui rendit son regard perplexe.

« - Je ne crois pas, non, dit-il lentement. »

En réalité il reconnaissait cet homme. C'était celui qu'il avait vu avec Mycroft Holmes, dans un bar l'autre soir.

« - J'ai du me tromper, répondit l'homme. Bonne soirée à vous. »

Il referma la porte devant l'inspecteur Lestrade qui, bien décidé à entrer, sonna une seconde fois.

« -Il me faut un test pour vérifier que vous n'avez rien pris d'illégal, dit-il quand la porte se rouvrit. C'est la procé... »

Il s'arrêta net devant la personne qui se tenait devant la porte. Mycroft Holmes le toisait, la main droite appuyant un gant de toilette mouillé sur sa joue. L'eau dégoulinait sur son col de chemise qui était relevé. Détail qui interpella l'inspecteur. Mycroft aurait-il emprunté ce style si particulier à son petit frère ?

« - Inspecteur, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?, lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Vous le savez déjà, monsieur Holmes, lui répondit-il du tac au tac. »

Un long silence suivit et Mycroft jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui avant de fermer la porte tout doucement.

« - Démarrer le moteur de votre voiture, ordonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Faites-le ! »

Lestrade sentit au son de la voix du frère Holmes qu'il devait se dépêcher. Il descendit les trois marches du perron et s'installa dans sa voiture. Quand il entendit la deuxième portière claquer, il démarra le moteur et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

« - Merci, Gregory. »

La voix de Mycroft était plus faible qu'à l'ordinaire, mais Lestrade ne releva pas. Mycroft retira le tissus qu'il appliquait sur sa joue et le jeta par la fenêtre en soupirant.

« - Russes ou chinois ?, plaisanta Lestrade. »

Son passager ne répondit rien et déposa doucement sa tête contre la vitre.

Lorsqu'ils eurent regagné la ville, Lestrade s'aperçut que l'homme à côté de lui dormait. Il soupira avec un sourire et lui tapota légèrement l'épaule

« - Je vous ramène où ?

\- Pas chez moi. »

Sa réponse laissait transparaître sa peur, et Lestrade sentit un nœud se nouer dans son estomac.

« - Je peux vous faire un café chez moi, proposa-t-il sans réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Mycroft. »

.

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, attendant que le café passe. Mycroft voyait le regard insistant puis fuyant de l'inspecteur devant lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait voir tous les petits bleus qui parsemaient son visage. Il ne lui posa aucune question et Mycroft lui en fut reconnaissant. Lestrade servit du café dans les deux tasses disposées aux deux bords de la table. L'alarme de son four sonna trois heures du matin et il vit Mycroft lever un sourcil.

« - C'est mon alarme de coucher, se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

\- Je vois, lui répondit simplement Mycroft. »

Ce dernier trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide brun brûlant. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'inspecteur avait quitté la pièce. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un tube vert et blanc qu'il tendit à Mycroft.

« - Personnellement ça m'aide quand je me fracasse le pied contre les bords de la table. »

Mycroft esquissa un sourire et attrapa le tube qu'on lui tendait.

**« - Tu ne vas pas te mettre ça Mycroft ? Réellement ?**

**\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne te va jamais ?**

**\- Laisse tomber. T'es trop borné.**

**\- Moi, borné ? »**

« - Mycroft ? »

Il secoua la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'inspecteur assit devant lui, l'inquiétude lisible sur son visage.

« - Je vais vous aider. Ne faites plus ça, parce que vous faites quand même peur ! »

Mycroft lui laissa le tube de crème et Lestrade lui appliqua sans rien ajouter d'autre.

« - Vous savez que ces crèmes à base de plantes sont inutiles ?

\- Peut-être que si vous arrêtiez de croire tout ce que vous disent vos scientifiques, elles fonctionneraient, monsieur Holmes.

\- Appelez-moi Mycroft. »

Lestrade hocha la tête et laissa traîner sa main un peu trop longtemps pour appliquer de la crème sur la joue de Mycroft avant de se retourner pour aller la rincer. Il se mordit les lèvres, même sous l'eau froide, sa main le brûlait. Et la seule fois qu'il avait déjà ressenti ça, c'était avec sa femme.

.

.

**Je pense que cette fic durera 3 ou 4 chapitres assez courts comme celui-ci, pas plus. Oui, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment tout ce que je poste est très triste. Si vous êtes assez convaincants, j'essaierai de ne pas en faire mourir un ou même les deux. J'essaierai… :)))**

**Désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai plus de correctrice super fiable, j'essaie de les éviter au maximum (vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je mets un -s au conditionnel futur par exemple. Quoi que, est-ce qu'on en met un ? J'suis un peu pommée là-dessus :( ).**

**Je suis tellement désolée pour les lecteurs qui attendent la suite d'_Entre Orange et Gris_ mais je n'arrive plus à écrire sur cet univers. J'écrivais pour quelqu'un qui est parti, sorti de ma vie. Je ne dis pas que cette histoire n'aura jamais de suite, peut-être que je la finirais un jour. Mais pas pour l'instant. Merci pour votre compréhension.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon finalement il y aura sûrement plus de 4 chapitres… :))**

**Encore désolée pour les fautes qui m'auraient échappé… :')**

.

.

Mycroft était reparti tôt, trop tôt au goût de l'inspecteur qui demeurait cloué à sa chaise, fixant désespéramment la tasse vide devant lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone hurla à travers l'appartement. Il le laissa sonner plusieurs fois avant de se lever pour décrocher. Il n'écouta pas grand chose, mais il comprit qu'il devait absolument retourner au Yard. Il était troublé par cette nuit et le manque de sommeil ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment. Il soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et sortit de chez lui.

.

Mycroft s'était recouché. Il était dans un de ses petits appartements dans le centre de Londres. Il en avait plusieurs, tous inconnus du monde entier. C'était là qu'il venait quand il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, ou qu'il voulait de l'intimité. Et là, il en avait besoin. Sherlock avait l'habitude de lui faire remarquer son froid quant à l'expression d'une quelconque émotion. Il aurait dû rester dans cette optique, et ne jamais s'ouvrir au monde. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, ses côtes ou son âme ? D'habitude Mycroft riait des gens qui parlent de l'âme. C'est scientifique, le cerveau fait fonctionner le corps humain, avec le cœur, le système d'oxygénation… mais maintenant il en doutait. Comment est-ce qu'une douleur peut être si interne ? Si profonde sans être physique ? Comment est-ce possible de ressentir tout un tas d'émotion, de se sentir se briser sans penser que l'âme existe ? Il soupira et s'assit dans son lit. Son téléphone était rempli d'appels et de messages manqués. Il les esquiva tous sauf un.

'J'ai une affaire aujourd'hui sur Fortess Rd. Il y a un café pas loin. Au cas où. -GL'

Un sourire passa très vite sur ses lèvres et Mycroft regarda ses mails. Aucun attentat dans le monde ce matin. Il soupira en remerciant intérieurement n'importe quelle puissance divine. Même si c'était un autre concept qu'il trouvait absurde.

Il n'avait pas le courage d'ouvrir la conversation où étaient en attente plus de soixante messages et une vingtaine d'appels manqués. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Était-ce réellement une bonne idée de faire appeler l'inspecteur Lestrade ? Allait-il lui en vouloir ? Le trouver pitoyable ? Faible ? Cette simple idée lui tordait l'estomac. Il ferma les yeux, inspira longuement et ouvrit la conversion.

'Tu es sorti ?'

'Je croyais que tu allais juste le mettre à la porte ?'

'C'est ta pute ?'

'Je vois'

Il n'eut pas le courage de lire la suite et se laissa retomber dans son lit, une main sur ses yeux clos.

**« - Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop, toutes ces couleurs ?**

**\- Pas pour toi. »**

**Mycroft sourit déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il n'était pas du genre romantique, mais les compliments étaient devenus si rares qu'il essayait de préserver ces instants très courts. Ces instants où il était _clean_. Ou même tout simplement de bonne humeur. Mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Il savait que le moment où il se retrouverait coincé sous lui dans le canapé de sa trop grande maison arriverait, mais rien n'y faisait, il se faisait toujours avoir par les faux compliments et sa tendresse qui semblait jouée, comme une mauvaise comédie. Mais il pensait qu'aujourd'hui ce serait différent. C'était leur anniversaire, et c'était la première fois que Mycroft se sentait important pour quelqu'un. Alors il avait fait l'effort de prendre toute sa soirée. Mais rien ne changea. Sauf l'endroit où il crut qu'il allait mourir, qui était passé du sofa au sol. Le sexe avec lui n'avait plus de plaisir, c'était simplement brutal et jamais au moment voulu. Et chaque fois, Mycroft savait que ça finirait par déborder.**

Son téléphone vibra et un message s'afficha sur l'écran. Encore un truc important. Il se leva en soupirant et enfila un de ses costumes sur-mesure. Il passa le bout des doigts sur sa pommette droite où se dessinait un bleu. Il referma les yeux et crut sentir la chaleur et la douceur du toucher de l'inspecteur. Il rouvrit les yeux et sortit brutalement.

.

« - Je suis vraiment fatigué de tout ça, Marc. »

L'inspecteur Lestrade se retenait de sauter au cou de l'homme qu'il avait arrêté plus tôt pour l'étrangler. Il le poursuivait depuis des mois, il sévissait en braquant des bijouteries et avait déjà tué trois personnes. La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit et un homme en costume entra.

« - Harry Weirrod, je suis l'avocat de Marc Tendy, dit l'homme en s'asseyant près du suspect, je vous conseille de ne plus rien dire à présent, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son client. »

L'avocat et l'inspecteur se toisèrent rapidement, Lestrade le reconnaissait très bien c'est l'homme chez qui il était allé sonné hier. Il sortit sans rien ajouter de plus.

.

Mycroft soupira un énième fois en fermant son parapluie en arrivant dans le hall du Yard. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cet endroit, mais il devait récupérer les plans des nouveaux avions de la Royal Navy, volés par un certain Marc Tendy. Cet homme avait quand même réussi à voler des plans classés secret défense alors qu'il n'est qu'un petit braqueur. Certes il avait tué trois personnes, mais pas dans un but de réellement les tuer. Des balles perdues. C'est vrai que ça ne l'excusait pas pour autant. Il monta directement au 17ᵉ étage.

.

Il ne se retourna pas quand il entendit le bruit de l'ascenseur et les portes s'ouvrir. Il était assis sur le bord bureau d'un policier qui l'avait aidé à coincer son suspect pour avoir plus de détails, sa tasse de café à la main. Il ne se retourna que lorsque le policier devant lui se raidit. Sa tête pivota et il sourit à l'homme debout qui se tenait parfaitement droit devant lui, son costume intégralement sec alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes dehors.

« - Monsieur Holmes.

\- Inspecteur. Je viens pour récupérer des documents que vous avez sûrement trouvé chez un de vos suspects. Marc Tendy ? »

Lestrade déglutit.

« - Il est en salle d'interrogatoire dix. Mais, Mycroft, le retint-il. »

Mycroft haussa un sourcil en lui lançant un regard perplexe.

« - Il a un avocat…

\- Je sais, répondit-t-il sèchement. »

Mycroft s'éloigna, toujours aussi droit, et Lestrade eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant s'éloigner, sachant qui l'attendait.

.

Il sortit vingt minutes plus tard, et l'inspecteur Lestrade le vit se diriger bien trop vite vers les toilettes. Quand il entra il vit Mycroft, se tenant au lavabo, les mains pleines d'eau sur le visage. Les entretiens n'étaient pas filmés, ordre du haut de la hiérarchie, mais Lestrade pouvait jurer que ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Pas bien du tout.

« - Venez dans mon bureau, lui dit-il doucement. »

Il se retourna et n'eut pas besoin d'attendre car il savait que celui qu'on appelait ici « Le Gouvernement » allait le suivre.

Il le laissa s'asseoir sur le sofa et s'assit sur le siège en face, les mains jointes.

« - Je suis sincèrement désolé, c'est proprement ridicule, s'excusa Mycroft.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

La question coupa Mycroft dans son élan, et il le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Personne ne lui avait jamais vraiment demandé. Personne ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressé. Et Mycroft se sentit tout à coup faible. Il était toujours froid et impersonnel, désagréable et insupportable parce qu'il voulait éviter ce qu'il s'était passé. Et l'homme qui le regardait semblait vouloir l'aider. Mais que se passerait-il lorsque Mycroft s'ouvrirait ?

« - Oui. »

Le réponse était froide et sèche, et Lestrade baissa les yeux en soupirant.

.

.

**Merci pour vos premiers retours, j'ai apprécié ahah. J'ai décidé de ne plus me mettre la pression pour publier, parce que j'estime que l'écriture doit rester une passion et non une contrainte (surtout que j'écris principalement du théâtre, mais à lire c'est particulier, j'en écrirais peut-être une comique sur un univers et je la posterais ici, on verra bien), le prochain chapitre peut arriver demain comme dans deux semaines, j'espère que vous comprendrez.**

**Je vous dis au chapitre prochain ! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**/!\ Ceci est le troisième chapitre. Si vous avez encore le chapitre 1 en deux fois dites-le moi. Bonne lecture.**

.

.

Il ne savait plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là, assis en face de lui, un verre de whisky posé sur la table. Il raconta quelque chose qui fit sourire Mycroft. Il avait vraiment trop bu et fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Lui ? Saoul ? Ça n'arrivait que rarement, et encore moins en pleine semaine. Il se leva pour rentrer chez lui mais Mycroft le retint par le coude.

« - Vous n'allez pas prendre la voiture dans cet état.

\- Non, je vais appeler un taxi, répondit-il.

\- J'ai un appartement juste à côté. »

Ça ne sonnait pas réellement comme une question. Il hocha la tête et suivit Mycroft dans la rue. L'air frais lui fit un choc. Tout en suivant l'homme devant lui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau, il réfléchissait. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se souvenait que Mycroft était sorti de son bureau assez violemment cet après-midi. En parlant de lui, il ne l'entendait plus. Lestrade releva la tête et s'arrêta. Il était seul au milieu de la rue. Les gens passaient autour de lui mais aucun ne ressemblait à Mycroft. Il leva la tête vers le ciel embrumé de Londres et soupira. Son souffle formait un petit nuage blanc entre ses lèvres. Il entendit des rires et se tourna vers un pub dont la porte était ouverte.

.

Mycroft vit violemment volte-face. Personne ne le suivait. D'habitude il aurait trouvé cela rassurant mais pas aujourd'hui. Il revint sur ses pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu comme ça, c'était trop bête. Et puis l'inspecteur n'était pas très sobre. Encore capable de savoir ce qu'il faisait, certes, mais tout de même. Mycroft soupira en se passant les mains sur le visage. La panique commençait à le gagner. La panique ? Pour un homme si insignifiant ? Mais insignifiant était-il le mot ? Il allait traverser la rue lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix venant d'un pub non loin derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut ce qui lui semblait être l'inspecteur en sortir avec quelqu'un. Il rebroussa chemin le plus rapidement possible et quand il arriva à leur hauteur il se figea. Il reconnaissait les cheveux grisonnant de l'inspecteur ainsi que son manteau noir, qui joignait ses lèvres avec celles d'un autre homme, légèrement plus jeune. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette vue lui ferait si mal. Sans réfléchir il attrapa l'inspecteur par la manche et le tira vers lui. Il toisa l'autre homme qui le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Il se retourna tout en tirant Lestrade, les lèvres rougies, qui devait avoir trop bu cette fois-ci.

.

Mycroft le jeta sur le sofa, alluma les lumières et sortit de son champs de vision. Lestrade passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en positionnant son autre main en visière pour les protéger de la trop vive lumière. Mycroft revint vers lui et posa avec force un verre d'eau sur la petite table devant lui.

« - Les toilettes sont là, dit-il en désignant une porte. Bonne nuit. »

Il s'éloigna entra dans une pièce dont il claqua la porte. Lestrade resta comme scotché face au verre d'eau devant lui et se leva. De toute façon, il était bien trop saoul pour faire quoi que ce soit de censé, alors autant faire ce dont il avait le plus envie. Il entra dans la pièce dans laquelle Mycroft était entré quelques secondes plutôt et ce dernier se retourna. Il avait enlevé sa veste et déboutonné les manches de sa chemise.

.

« - C'est quoi votre problème ?, lui demanda sèchement Lestrade.

\- Pardon ? Il me semble que vous êtes celui qui est saoul, lui répondit Mycroft du tac-au-tac.

\- Vous auriez pu me laisser là-bas au lieu de me traîner ici comme un enfant ! »

**« - Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? Ça t'amuse ? »**

**Il ne lui répondait pas, le regardait de haut comme il le faisait toujours. Il avait encore trop bu, son regard était vitreux et il n'arrivait pas à allumer sa cigarette. Lorsqu'il y arriva il laissa la cendre tomber sur le plancher.**

**« - Il y a des cendriers pour ça, Harry. »**

**Le choc le fit chanceler. Il le tenait par le bras pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.**

**« - Tu oses me parler sur ce ton ? »**

**Mycroft garda la tête baissée et sentit la brûlure de la cigarette sur le bas de son cou. Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible et se crispa tout entier. Il devait réagir mais il était comme paralysé. Rien ne pouvait plus le sauver à présent.**

Il s'était avancé et était juste en face de lui. Il n'y avait jamais eu de colère dans son regard mais que de la tristesse, et Mycroft ne sut quoi lui répondre. À quoi bon de toute façon ? Cela aurait été inutile. Et dans son fort intérieur, il savait que Lestrade avait compris. Il approcha la main de son visage et Mycroft ne bougea pas lorsqu'il sentit son pouce chasser la fine gouttelette qui lui avait échappée sur sa joue. Il descendit sa main sur son épaule et fit légèrement glisser sa chemise. Il vit les yeux de l'inspecteur regarder attentivement.

« - C'est pour ça que vous m'avez appelé ? Enfin, indirectement, lui demanda-t-il doucement. »

Il releva son regard vers lui et Mycroft sentit l'hésitation qui s'installait entre eux. Aucun des deux ne voulaient la briser mais en même temps le voulaient, comme un interdit. Lestrade recula et fit retomber sa main.

« - Bonne nuit, lui dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce. »

La porte fermée, Mycroft se laissa retomber sur le lit. Ses mains tremblaient et il se releva promptement. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit.

.

« - Inspecteur, vous…

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez m'appeler Greg non ?, le coupa-t-il. »

Le visage de Mycroft se décomposa et il sembla perdre tout son courage.

« - Je quoi ?, continua l'inspecteur alors que l'autre refermait la porte.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de dormir sur le canapé. Il y a une deuxième chambre. »

Il inspira longuement et se dirigea vers la porte que Mycroft lui désignait et s'y enferma sans rien ajouter. La pièce était très impersonnelle, les murs n'étaient pas tout à fait blanc mais presque, les meubles simples et gris clair, on aurait pu croire une chambre d'hôtel d'un _Ibis_ ou un autre du même genre. Le lit était fait, et n'avait aucun pli, comme si les draps avaient été repassés à même le matelas. Il n'osa même pas y toucher et même si l'alcool commençait à quitter son corps et qu'il voulait dormir, il ne voulait pas salir les draps. Il ressortit donc et s'installa du mieux qu'il put sur le canapé, et à sa grande surprise, trouva très facilement le sommeil.

Il fut réveillé par des sons assez irréguliers, comme des bruits de clavier. Il se redressa vivement, complètement engourdi. Mycroft était en effet sur un fauteuil en face de lui, tapant quelque chose sur un petit ordinateur portable, la tête nonchalamment posée dans la paume de sa main gauche. Il tapait étonnamment vite avec une seule main, mais c'était un Holmes tout de même, se rappela l'inspecteur. Il croisa son regard et suspendit ses doigts au-dessus du clavier.

« - Je vous ai réveillé.

\- Oui.

\- J'en suis désolé.

\- Je préfère largement ce genre de réveil à la sonnerie de mon portable, avoua l'inspecteur. »

Mycroft sourit distraitement.

« - C'est quoi ?, s'enquit Lestrade.

\- Top secret, lui répondit Mycrof avec une moue.

\- Je m'en doutais. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire Mycroft une deuxième fois. Décidément. Lestrade tourna la tête vers l'horloge qui était accrochée au mur derrière lui. Il était presque trois heures. Mycroft ferma l'ordinateur, le posa sur la table et s'assit près de Lestrade qui ne broncha pas.

« - Je ne vous ai pas vraiment assez remercié pour hier soir. »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Est-ce que Mycroft Holmes était vraiment en train de s'excuser ? Là, maintenant ? Son cœur se serra lorsque l'homme en face de lui baissait les yeux. Il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, il allait le regretter. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« - Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour me remercier.

\- Je ne vous donnerai pas de secret d'État, lui répondit-il d'un air trop sérieux.

\- Vous me laissez faire ? »

Mycroft hocha la tête et l'inspecteur s'approcha. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était autant attiré par cet homme dont il ne connaissait, à vrai dire, pas grand-chose. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens et il n'eut plus aucun doute. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

.

.

**C'est pas humain de couper là, si ? Oups ahah. Désolée pour le bug, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'avais pourtant bien sélectionner le chapitre 2. si vous voyez toujours le 1er chapitre en 2 fois n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message ou bien à me le dire en review !**

**À la prochaine ;)))**


	4. Chapter 4

Mycroft se recula soudainement et se releva. Il prit l'ordinateur et s'enferma sans rien dire dans la chambre, laissant l'inspecteur complètement désarçonné, assit sur le sofa. Ce dernier se leva à son tour et sortit de l'appartement.

Il était sur le trottoir. La rue était déserte mais on pouvait toujours entendre les bruits de la circulation au loin. Il se sentait honteux et confus, et voulait simplement rentrer chez lui. Il marcha plusieurs minutes et héla un taxi qui le reconduisit chez lui. Il s'écroula sur son lit dès qu'il fut rentré, complètement habillé.

Il ne se réveilla qu'à neuf heures et, tout en pestant, il prit une douche, se changea et passa au café près de chez lui prendre quelque chose à emporter, sans doute un café trop amer, avant de marcher vers la bouche de métro la plus proche.

Une foule de journalistes étaient massée devant le Yard et Lestrade passa par l'entrée qui se trouvait sur le côté, celle que personne ne connaît ni n'utilise sauf lui et quelques agents d'entretien. Il prit l'ascenseur et monta au 17ᵉ étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'avocat Harry Weirrod. Il soupira et essaya de passer discrètement.

« - Inspecteur Lestrade ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Raté.

« - Quand est-ce que mon client pourra être libéré ?

\- Voyez ça avec l'agent Sproll. J'ai d'autres dossiers. »

Il atteignait la porte de son bureau lorsque l'avocat l'attrapa par le bras.

« - Relâchez-le.

\- Lâchez-moi, et ensuite sortez. »

Il serra son bras un peu plus fort et Lestrade plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Je vous ai dit de me lâcher.

\- Ça ne se finira pas comme ça, inspecteur. »

Il finit par le lâcher et Lestrade eut l'étrange impression que l'avocat ne parlait pas seulement de l'affaire en cours. Il secoua la tête et rejoignit son bureau.

.

Son téléphone vibra.

MYCROFT HOLMES : J'AI DÉPOSÉ VOTRE PARAPLUIE AU YARD. -MH

Il haussa les sourcils et répondit dans l'instant.

GREGORY LESTRADE : JE N'AVAIS PAS DE PARAPLUIE. -GL

MYCROFT HOLMES : AUTANT POUR MOI. -MH

La réponse ne s'était pas faite attendre et au moment même où il allait se lever, une secrétaire entra dans son bureau pour lui amener un parapluie noir, basique. Il la remercia et elle repartit comme elle était venue. Intrigué, l'inspecteur ouvrit le parapluie et un papier s'en échappa. « 8:00pm », mais aucun lieu.

GREGORY LESTRADE : JE NE SERAI PAS PARTI À TEMPS. -GL

MYCROFT HOLMES : JE SAIS. -MH

Il leva les yeux au ciel et posa ledit parapluie par terre. Il reprit la pile de paperasse là où il l'avait laissée.

.

Il se réveilla en sursautant. Il s'était endormi sur un rapport qu'il avait presque terminé et il faisait à présent nuit. Il regarda l'heure. 22H26.

« - Oh merde. »

Il regarda l'écran de son téléphone. Aucun message en attente. Il fourra le portable dans l'une de ses poches, prit sa veste et sa paperasse et sortit de son bureau.

.

Il savait qu'il ne viendrait pas, mais il l'attendait quand même. Les doigts serrés autour de son verre de scotch qu'il faisait légèrement tourner, les yeux plongés dans le mouvement du liquide. Quelqu'un s'assit près de lui et son cœur manqua un battement, pensant qu'il devait être venu, finalement. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ces yeux bleus qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, murmura Mycroft.

\- Je sors avec mon petit ami qui avait disparu pendant deux jours, lui répondit Harry en buvant une gorgée de son verre de vin.

\- On est plus… ça, lâcha Mycroft en balayant l'air devant lui de la main.

\- Je crois que si.

\- Pars d'ici.

\- Tu es venu trouver qui ? Le flic ?, le toisa Harry, les yeux brillants de colère. »

Mycroft soupira, se leva et commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'on l'attrapa violemment par le coude.

« - On va avoir une petite conversation. Dehors, rajouta-t-il plus fort, tout le monde s'était tu dans le bar. »

Il l'entraîna dans une ruelle derrière l'établissement et le poussa contre le mur.

« - Vraiment ? Je vais faire ça, là, dans la rue? »

Mycroft ne répondit rien, il était dépassé par les événements comme à chaque fois que l'homme en face de lui avait trop bu.

« - Tu es saoul, lui dit-il.

\- Non. Tu me saoules, grosse différence. »

Mycroft ne releva même pas et continua de le fixer dans les yeux.

« - Viens chercher tes affaires chez moi si tu en as fini.

\- Je ne retournerai pas chez toi, Harry. »

Ce dernier inspira fortement et passa ses doigts sur ses tempes.

« - Fais attention, Mycroft. Fais très attention, le menaça-t-il. »

Il repartit chancelant,et Mycroft s'autorisa à respirer. Ses mains tremblaient et il s'effondra dans le ruelle, assit sur ses genoux.

.

Il marchait dans cette rue qu'ils avaient quitté hier, cherchant ce bar où ils étaient allés la veille. Ça ne pouvait être que là. L'inspecteur tourna à l'angle de la rue et continua son chemin. Il passa devant une ruelle où quelqu'un était assis, et il pensa que c'était sûrement juste un jeune qui devait avoir beaucoup trop bu ou un sans abris.

.

Il l'avait vu passer, mais il ne voulais pas que Lestrade le voit ainsi. Il se sentait misérable et honteux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'avis que cet homme pouvait avoir de lui lui importait tellement. En plus c'était lui qui l'avait fait fuir ce matin, et pas l'inverse.

.

GREGORY LESTRADE : JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ. VOUS ÊTES DÉJÀ RENTRÉ ? -GL

L'inspecteur attendait debout sur le bord du trottoir, les doigts serrés autour de ce minuscule boîtier. Il aurait déjà dû avoir une réponse, et son estomac se noua.

.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui émettait un faible faisceaux de lumière. Il pouvait le voir de dos, se dandinant presque sur le trottoir. S'il se retournait il pourrait le remarquer et venir à lui. Il mit plusieurs minutes à répondre, et tout ce qu'il lui restait de courage s'envola lorsqu'il pianota une rapide réponse.

.

MYCROFT HOLMES : OUI. J'AVAIS DU TRAVAIL. -MH

L'inspecteur se mordit la lèvre et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau. Il héla un taxi pour rentrer chez lui.

Il avait payé le chauffeur et était monté chez lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir brisé une promesse. Il avait posé son téléphone sur sa table basse et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il attendait de voir l'écran s'allumer. Il attendit un long moment, assis sur le canapé qui faisait face à son poste de télévision. Mais l'écran ne s'alluma pas de la soirée, et très tard dans la nuit, l'inspecteur s'endormit sur son canapé et fut réveillé le lendemain matin pour un meurtre.

.

.

**J'avoue c'est pas sympa mais je voulais pas faire de truc trop culcul ou autre, si vous ne pleurez pas ou ne hurlez pas devant votre téléphone des « RETOURNE-TOI » c'est pas drôle ! :)))**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos doutes/commentaires/opinions/... en review ! **

**À la prochaine :)))**

**( PS : J'ai enfin réussi à sortir un nouveau chapitre pour _Entre Orange Et Gris_, c'était laborieux mais je me replonge petit à petit dans le bain.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu. Il attendait devant la porte. Il n'était pas là. Il le savait. Mais tout lui revenait. Et il n'avait pas envie d'être seul.

**Il avait pris l'habitude de fermer les yeux, et c'est comme s'il arrivait à sortir de son corps et à flotter au-dessus d'eux lors de l'acte. Il avait arrêté de pleurer, parce que ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Il arrivait à se déconnecter quelques minutes. Harry se retira et s'effondra sur le côté. Il s'endormit rapidement et Mycroft en profita pour se lever. Il prit une douche si glacée qu'il en avait les lèvres bleues en sortant. C'est en essayant d'attraper le gel douche qu'il les vit. Les fines gouttes de sang qui tombaient dans l'eau qui peinait à s'évacuer dans les tuyaux. Il déglutit et se mit à prier très fort pour que les draps ne soient pas tâchés.**

Son téléphone vibra et il décrocha. Il écouta distraitement la personne qui était en train de hurler à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il acquiesçait en russe. Il devait partir pour Saint-Pétersbourg. Maintenant. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte avant de descendre les escaliers et de monter dans la voiture qui l'attendait devant.

Alors que la voiture roulait vers un aéroport privé, la pluie se mit à tomber lourdement sur Londres et l'orage éclata.

« - L'avion ne décollera pas avant la fin de l'orage monsieur, lui dit son chauffeur. Donc pas d'ici trois heures. »

Mycroft acquiesça distraitement, absorbé par les gouttes de pluie qui glissaient sur la vitre.

« - Au Yard alors. »

La voiture fit demi-tour vers le centre de Londres.

.

Il pleuvait des cordes et la seule chose dont il n'avait réellement pas envie c'était de sortir pour aller à un hôpital à l'autre bout de la ville. Pourquoi est-ce que les victimes décédées ne pouvaient pas être gardées au Yard jusqu'à résolution du crime ? Il grimaça en pensant aux corps des victimes de Jack L'Éventreur qui aurait dus alors se trouver dans des caissons hermétiques. Il enfila son manteau et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

.

À peine la voiture arrêtée devant le Yard, Mycroft bondit hors de la voiture, et il sentit les gouttes glacées pénétrez son costume impeccable en avançant vers l'entrée.

.

Lorsqu'il le vit, l'inspecteur sortit avec un parapluie qu'il ouvrit lorsqu'ils se furent rejoints au milieu du trottoir.

« - Je venais vous dire que je suis désolé. Et que je partais, dit Mycroft sur un ton neutre.

\- Longtemps ?, s'enquit l'inspecteur.

\- Disons que passé deux semaines, si vous n'avez aucune nouvelle, parlez-en à Sherlock. Il saura quoi faire. »

Ils se regardèrent, sans savoir quoi ajouter.

« - Je dois y aller, reprit Mycroft après plusieurs minutes. Au revoir inspecteur. »

Il s'éloigna et rentra dans la voiture qui s'éloigna en trombe vers la périphérie de la ville.

« - Au revoir Mycroft, avait soupiré l'inspecteur avant de s'avancer dans les rues pour trouver un taxi. »

.

**« - Tu as vraiment si peur de l'avion ?**

**\- Tais-toi, lui répondit-il en serrant les accoudoirs au maximum alors que l'avion décollait. »**

**Mycroft sourit et lui prit la main. Il sentit que tous ses muscles se détendaient à son toucher et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.  
« - Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Harry ? On aurait pu prendre le bateau.**

**\- Encore pire ! »**

**Mycroft pouffa et demanda un verre d'eau.**

**« - Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. »**

**Mycroft rougit et se tourna vers Harry qui reprit :**

**« - On l'a jamais fait dans un avion ? »**

**Mycroftse se figea face au sourire plein de sous-entendus de Harry**

**« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu gâches tout ?, dit tristement Mycroft.**

**\- Fais pas le _pédé_ Mycroft. C'est pénible. »**

**Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.**

**« - Excuse-moi, le grand avocat a besoin de se vider en plein vol ? »**

**Il écarquilla les yeux et Mycroft attendait la remarque cinglante qui allait suivre. Mais il ne parla plus, et ce tout le long du trajet.**

« - Monsieur, nous atterrissons. »

Mycroft eut un léger sursaut et appuya sa tête contre le hublot qui vibrait énormément. Sa tête rebondissait pour se cogner encore plus violemment contre la vitre. Il ne pleuvait pas en Russie. Il neigeait.

.

Lestrade ne rentra pas chez lui les trois jours qui passèrent, ou seulement pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il ne buvait que du café et les cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux, alors qu'il essayait de mettre Marc Tendy sous les barreaux. Il faut dire aussi que l'avocat était une ordure. Il le harcelait pour avoir des réponses, et harceler était peut-être trop faible. Il recevait au moins six à sept coups de fil dans la journée, des journalistes pénétraient dans le Yard et tentaient de lui poser des questions, et Lestrade avait fini par découvrir que l'avocat jouait avec son pass pour faire entrer toutes ces personnes. Il y avait des preuves, mais incomplètes ou alors pas assez incriminantes, rien de très concret pour l'envoyer derrière les barreaux. Et au bout de cinq jours, l'inspecteur ne savait plus vers qui se tourner.

GREGORY LESTRADE : MARC TENDY VA ÊTRE LIBÉRÉ. PAS ASSEZ DE PREUVRES. DÉSOLÉ POUR VOS PLANS. -GL

Il reçut la réponse dans la seconde.

MYCROFT HOLMES : CHERCHEZ DU CÔTÉ DES DRODS. C'EST UN PETIT GANG QUI DEAL SURTOUT DU LSD. -MH

MYCROFT HOLMES : NE VOUS EN FAITES PAS POUR LES PLANS. - MH

L'inspecteur nota le nom du gang sur un papier et le donna à l'informaticienne pour avoir des infos.

Il s'effondra sur son lit, complètement habillé. Après une semaine d'enquête acharnée et d'une lutte sans relâche avec un avocat exacerbant, l'inspecteur pouvait enfin rattraper les trop nombreuses heures de sommeil qu'il avait perdue. Il dormait déjà lorsque l'écran de son téléphone s'alluma plusieurs fois d'affilées.

.

Mycroft voyait trouble et les sons amplifiés résonnaient dans son crâne. Il chancelait et n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits. L'avion s'était posé en catastrophe et avait ensuite explosé, touché par un projectile non-identifié, un missile. Les deux pilotes n'avaient pas réussi à se dégager assez loin avant l'explosion et Mycroft ne voulait pas sortir leur corps calcinés des flammes de cet avion dont la carcasse subissait encore de petites explosions. Des gens s'étaient approchés et lui parlaient. Il répondait à leurs questions dans un dialecte ukrainien. Il était donc perdu en Ukraine et son téléphone était hors-service. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement.

.

Quand l'inspecteur se réveilla le lendemain après-midi, son téléphone s'était déchargé. Il haussa les épaules et le brancha tandis qu'il prenait une douche et se préparait à retourner au Yard. Il y avait passé une semaine complète, il avait bien le droit à sa matinée tout de même. Lorsque son téléphone se ralluma, il y jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait énormément d'appels manqués de messages d'urgence et de notifications de journaux en ligne à propos d'un crash d'avion. Les mots « crash », « avion », « Ukraine » et « terrorisme » le ramena à la réalité et il sauta dans le premier taxi en direction du Yard.

La première choses qu'il vit en arrivant dans son bureau fut son chef, assit à son bureau, entouré d'autres hommes, des militaires, portant beaucoup trop de décorations ou bien des hommes en costumes. Tous se turent à son entrée.

« - Inspecteur Lestrade. Où étiez-vous ? »

L'inspecteur déglutit et s'apprêter à répondre en baissant les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit :

« - Nous étions en train d'en parler. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous messieurs. »

.

.

**Non, je ne suis pas tombée dans le cliché. Ç'aurait été trop facile ! J'ai presque oublié de poster ce cinquième chapitre, j'étais un peu plongée dans le nouvel épisode de _Game Of Thrones_. No spoil, promis ! :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ? :))**


	6. Chapter 6

Il l'avait en quelque sorte sauvé, et jamais l'inspecteur n'oublierait le semi-sourire désolé et triste que Mycroft lui avait lancé, ses cheveux complètement défaits, une plaie béante au front qui ne saignait plus et les mains écorchées. Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures assis dans son bureau, Mycroft racontant comment il avait réussi à atteindre une base militaire américaine en Ukraine après s'être « battu » contre trois cannibales (mais ça, l'inspecteur était sûr que c'était pour la frime) et qu'il avait rejoint Londres dans un avion encore secret, tout ça en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Ils avaient quitté le Yard très tard dans la nuit et l'inspecteur avait raccompagné Le Gouvernement – comme on le surnommait – à son appartement en plein cœur de la City. Arrêté sur le seuil de la porte il lui fit un signe de tête avant de commencer à redescendre les escaliers, qu'il remonta encore plus vite. Il n'eut pas besoin de toquer, la porte était toujours ouverte. Mycroft le regarda avec étonnement.

« - Il vaut mieux que quelqu'un reste avec vous cette nuit. À cause de la…, s'expliqua-t-il en montrant son front. »

Mycroft sourit et hocha la tête. L'inspecteur ferma la porte d'entrée tandis que Mycroft s'enfermait dans la salle de bain. Le silence régnait dans l'appartement et Lestrade retira ses chaussures qu'il déposa près de la porte et son manteau, qu'il accrocha au porte-manteau. Il déboutonna les manches de sa chemise qu'il remonta au-dessus du coude. Il s'assit sur le sofa et commença à lire ses mails.

JOHN WATSON à GREGORY LESTRADE

OBJET : CRASH

SHERLOCK NE VEUT PAS ME L'AVOUER MAIS IL EST INQUIET. MYCROFT ÉTAIT DANS L'AVION. COMMENT VA-T-IL ?

Il soupira en essayant d'imaginer Sherlock inquiet. Une image se forma dans son esprit et il grimaça. Mauvaise idée. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Mycroft sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux dégoulinants encore de sa douche sur la bande qu'il avait appliqué sur la partie gauche de son front. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient sur sa chemise propre, laissant sa peau apparaître légèrement.

.

Il s'assit près de l'inspecteur et un étrange silence s'installa entre eux. Pas un silence gênant mais un apaisant après les dernières heures qu'il venait de vivre. Il voulait lui dire mais rien ne sortait, parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Même s'il avait du comprendre certaines choses, l'inspecteur ne savait pas tout, et ne devait rien savoir. Personne ne devait savoir. Comment avait-il pu se laisser traîner dans la boue si longtemps ? Il aurait dû le voir dès leur première rencontre. Il avait vu les signes mais les avait délibérément ignoré. Il ne comprenait pas. Il savait que l'homme en face de lui n'était pas _lui_. Mais rien n'y faisait.

« - Je pense que vous devriez aller vous reposer, souffla l'inspecteur. Je vous accompagne, si vous voulez. »

Mycroft mit plusieurs secondes avant d'acquiesser. Que risquait-il ?

**« - Je t'en prie, lâche-moi. »**

**Il s'était arrêté, les yeux ronds. Il ne l'avait jamais supplié avant. C'était la première fois. Il replongea la courte lame dans la fine plaie qui se dessinait sur sa hanche. Un filet de sang s'en écoulait lentement et tâchait peu à peu le drap.**

**« - Redis-le. »**

**Mycroft déglutit et répéta faiblement :**

**« - Harry… Lâche-moi. _Pitié_. »**

**Il semblait jubiler et Mycroft, qui pensait avoir réussi à arranger les choses, du moins pour ce soir, n'avait en fait fait que les empirer.**

Il était là, debout devant le lit, plongé dans ses pensées. Il sentait la présence de l'inspecteur derrière lui. Il savait que s'il se retournait il allait briser l'interdiction qu'il s'était imposée à lui-même.

« - Merci. »

L'inspecteur sortit de la pièce et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mycroft se tourna vers lui et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait dans ces yeux si profonds, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils s'étaient tous deux rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Ils se faisaient face et Mycroft céda. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues de l'inspecteur pour le faire venir jusqu'à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, prit au dépourvu. Pourquoi un changement de comportement si brutal ? Mais il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et s'empressa de répondre au baiser. Il était triste et l'inspecteur pouvait le ressentir lui aussi. Il l'enveloppa en passant ses bras derrière son dos pour le tenir encore plus proches. Leurs lèvres brûlaient mais aucun des deux ne s'arrêtaient.

Lorsque Mycroft se recula doucement, les lèvres rougies, Lestrade put lire dans son regard toute la peur qu'il tentait de refouler et le lâcha. Ils restèrent face à face pendant encore quelques minutes avant que Mycroft ne se retourne en murmurant :

« - Vous ne voulez pas rester avec moi cette nuit ? Je ne veux pas rester seul. »

Lestrade avait alors simplement hoché la tête et s'était couché près de lui.

.

**Il caressa la fine ligne rouge qui allait du haut de sa hanche droite à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, debout devant le miroir de la chambre. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il avait l'impression d'être mort, vide. Plus rien ne l'habitait. Pourtant, il se rendait chaque jour là où il devait aller, sans rien laisser paraître. Il avait des cernes qui s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux, lui donnant un air morbide. Il avait étudié ainsi chaque partie de son corps pendant plusieurs heures devant le miroir. Il avait pris sa journée, officiellement pour se concentrer sur une affaire (qu'il avait, en passant, déjà résolu depuis plusieurs mois), officieusement pour se remettre de la veille. Il ne prenait jamais de jour de congé. Tout son côté droit le brûlait et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait aimé pouvoir se rendre à l'hôpital.**

**« - T'as passé ta journée là ? »**

**Il tressaillit et regarda l'ombre qui se rapprochait de lui dans le miroir.**

**« - Je t'ai acheté un truc. »**

**Mycroft ne dit rien et l'homme derrière lui l'attrapa par l'arrière de la tête pour la pousser violemment contre le miroir qui se fissura. Il recogna la tête de Mycroft une nouvelle fois dans le miroir et cette fois des morceaux tombèrent sur le sol. Il aplatit son corps sur le sien, et Mycroft sentit le froid du miroir contre son ventre. Il ferma les yeux sans arriver à se concentrer sur autre chose que la douloureuse pénétration.**

Il se redressa en nage sur le lit. Les larmes avaient coulé toutes seules et il les essuya machinalement avec sa manche. Lestrade s'assit à côté de lui.

« - Tu ne dormais pas ?, murmura Mycroft.

\- Non.

\- Désolé.

\- Je restais éveillé pour te surveiller. Tu veux en parler ? »

Mycroft se tourna vers lui et se mit à tout lui raconter de A à Z. De leur rencontre avec Harry jusqu'à la nuit où il était venu le chercher. Il ne lui montra pas la fine cicatrice sur son ventre. Il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de l'inspecteur, alors que le jour se levait. Et l'inspecteur, qui ne savait quoi penser, dessinait des ronds sur le dos de l'homme dans ses bras. Et soudain l'évidence le frappa.

.

.

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais bon, il se passe plus de choses !**

**J'essaie toujours de ne pas écrire d'ébat sexuel (je parle comme si j'avais 60ans, c'est triste), parce que déjà c'est assez compliqué à écrire, et de plus je sais qu'une partie de mes lecteurs n'aime pas forcément les détails. Mais à partir du prochain chapitre, les choses vont devenir un peu plus « trash », sans non plus devenir un porno x).**

**J'avoue, j'aime beaucoup faire souffrir à mort les personnages pour que (surtout pour Mycroft) on puisse voir son côté vraiment humain qu'on ne voit pas souvent dans la série :(( mais ne vous en faites pas, il n'est pas le seul à souffrir ici… Oups.**

**Je commence à rapprocher mes dates de publication, oui, ça sent la fin. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai toute une série d'OS/TS de plusieurs univers qui arrive… :))**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review (ça fait toujours plaisir!).**

**À la prochaine. XOXO **


	7. Chapter 7

Mycroft était parti avant le lever du soleil, et Lestrade attendait six heures, allongé dans le lit froid. Il se leva avant que son réveil sur son portable ne sonne et sortit directement. Il passa prendre une douche chez lui, bu un café sur la route et entra dans le hall du Yard. Il trouva une note confirmant le lien entre Marc Tendy et le gang dont Mycroft lui avait parlé. Il appela le sergent Donovan pour qu'elle replace le suspect en question en salle d'interrogatoire et fit appeler l'avocat.

Le suspect avait craqué et allait passer devant un tribunal avec la certitude de faire des la prison. Mais l'inspecteur ne s'en réjouissait pas pour autant. Il s'était assis à la table près du distributeur et de la machine à café, attendant que son café soit préparé par le robot. Il passa sa main sur mon visage en soupirant. L'avocat du suspect s'assit près de lui.

« - Vous avez fait du bon travail inspecteur. Mais sachez que je ferai tout pour que mon client évite la prison, commença Harry Weirrod.

\- Dégagez. »

Son ton était froid et sans appel. L'avocat fronça les sourcils.

« - Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit : dégagez. Ou je ne réponds plus de rien. »

Il resta immobile sur sa chaise et l'inspecteur crut que le coup allait partir tout seul.

« - Vous verrez, quand il se sera lassé. Bonne journée, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire mesquin. »

Il se leva et partit, sans lancer un regard en arrière, et Lestrade jura entre ses dents. Comment un type pareil pouvait-il être toujours en liberté ?

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'il partait du Yard. Il rentrait à pieds, l'air frais et le ciel découvert l'encourageait.

MYCROFT HOLMES : TOUJOURS AU YARD ? -MH

GREGORY LESTRADE : J'EN SORS. DESTINATION PARTICULIÈRE ? -GL

MYCROFT HOLMES : CORÉE DU SUD. -MH

GREGORY LESTRADE : DÉJÀ PARTI ? -GL

MYCROFT HOLMES : OUI. -MH

MYCROFT HOLMES : JE RENTRE DANS TROIS JOURS. -MH

GREGORY LESTRADE : J'ESPÈRE AVOIR DES NOUVELLES AVANT. -GL

MYCROFT HOLMES : BIEN SÛR. -MH

L'inspecteur sourit et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau. Il continua sa route et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Harry Weirrod en tournant à une intersection. Il continua son chemin sans s'apercevoir que l'autre le suivait. Il se retourna vers lui après plusieurs minutes, devant la vitrine d'un grand magasin éclairé de mille feux. Les jouets étaient encore animés derrière les vitres. Ils se tenaient à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre.

« - Laissez-moi vous parler.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous écouter ?

\- C'est important.

\- Non, répondit l'inspecteur un peu trop fort, ce qui fit se retourner quelques passants. Je ne comprends même pas que vous veniez me parler.

\- C'est à propos de…

\- Je ne veux pas vous entendre.

\- Mais c'est important !

\- Taisez-vous ! »

Il vit l'éclair de colère dans les yeux de l'homme en face de lui. Il suivit son regard vers une caméra qui était pointée sur eux. Il se retourna vers l'autre homme qui l'embrassa furtivement avant de partir presque en courant. L'inspecteur était resté planté là, complètement perdu mais aussi plein de colère et de haine.

MYCROFT HOLMES : [PIÈCE JOINTE]

Il ouvrit la pièce jointe et une image de vidéo-surveillance s'afficha. Il soupira et se retourna vers la caméra qui avait changé d'angle. Il reposa les yeux sur la photo de lui, debout sur le trottoir, de profil, se faisant embrasser par Weirrod, qui était – malheureusement – très reconnaissable sur cette photo.

GREGORY LESTRADE : REGARDE-MOI. -GL

Il attendait, face à la caméra qui ne bougeait pas.

GREGORY LESTRADE : REGARDE-MOI. -GL

La pluie commença à tomber, fine et froide. Les premières gouttes s'écrasèrent sur ses épaules et furent vite rejointes par leurs nombreuses consœurs. Il restait là, debout, devant une caméra obstinément tournée de l'autre côté. Il n'était pas étonné que Mycroft soit du genre à l'ignorer. Ou peut-être était-il occupé ?

Il était resté debout sur ce trottoir pendant une heure, essuyant une averse assez violente, comme il y en a beaucoup au mois de novembre. Il éternua et reprit le chemin pour retourner chez lui.

.

Il l'avait suivi pendant toute la distance qui le séparait de ce magasin à chez lui. Il savait qu'il ne réagissait pas correctement, mais il ne voulait plus s'ouvrir aux autres. Tant pis. Cette scène l'avait bien démontrée non ? Il rouvrit la conversation.

HARRY WEIRROD : TU COUCHES AVEC LE FLIC ? SÉRIEUX ? -HW

HARRY WEIRROD : TU ME DÉÇOIS. -HW

HARRY WEIRROD : FAISONS UN PARI. DANS DEUX SEMAINES IL AURA CHANGÉ DE CÔTÉ. -HW

HARRY WEIRROD : J'AI GAGNÉ. -HW

Il jeta le téléphone en travers de l'avion et fixa l'extérieur tout le reste du trajet.

.  
L'inspecteur passa la semaine qui suivit dans son bureau du Yard, entre courses poursuites, sarcasmes de Sherlock et paperasse. Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé et une série de meurtres avait eu lieu, et Sherlock, encore plus défoncé – parce que, oui, c'était le mot – ne prenait aucune précaution. Il passait plus de temps à chercher le cadet des Holmes avec le docteur Watson que de courir après le meurtrier. Lorsque dimanche arriva, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi sur son rapport et l'encre qui était alors fraîche, avait déteint sur sa joue. Il se redressa et se remit au travail. Ses doigts tapaient sur les touches du clavier à une vitesse réduite. Un dossier manquait dans sa pile. Il soupira et se mit à chercher dans toutes les piles qui se trouvaient çà-et-là, un peu partout dans son petit bureau. Aucun signe du dossier. Il réfléchit à l'endroit où il aurait pu être. Pas chez lui, il n'y était pas retourné depuis plusieurs jours. Le seul autre endroit où il aurait pu être était l'appartement de Mycroft. Il soupira, prit ses affaires et se mit en route pour ledit appartement.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte. Il n'avait pas les clefs, et Mycroft n'avait jamais répondu à ses messages depuis l'autre nuit. Il toqua à la porte et attendit. Aucune réponse. Il retapa à la porte. Toujours aucune réponse. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, qui n'était pas fermé. Il se retrouva debout sur le seuil, un air ébahi sur le visage. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança, cherchant le fameux dossier. Il se baissa pour regarder sous le sofa quand il sentit une main le tirer par les cheveux et la lui plaqua violemment sur la table basse vitrée. Il réussit à se retourner et repoussa son agresseur d'une jambe. Il se redressa tant bien que mal en essuyant le sang qui s'échappait de son nez. Il n'eut pas le temps de riposter et fut plaqué au sol. Sa vue se brouilla tandis que son agresseur lui assenait un coup de poing au visage. Suivi d'un autre. Et d'un autre. L'inspecteur perdit connaissance au quatrième coup.

.

Il demanda au chauffeur de faire un détour par le Yard. Il devait s'excuser, il le demanda à voir l'inspecter Lestrade, et on lui répondit qu'il n'était pas venu ce matin. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda à la secrétaire quand l'avait-elle vu pour la dernière fois.

« - Vendredi soir, comme d'habitude, mais il s'est servi de son pass hier à 14H00, lui répondit-elle. C'est vraiment étrange, l'inspecteur a l'habitude de passer ses week-ends ici, mais il est toujours présent le lundi. »

Mycroft la remercia vaguement et sortit. Il connecta son téléphone aux caméras du Yard. On pouvait y voir l'inspecteur sortir, des dossiers sous le bras et monter dans un taxi. Il suivit le taxi dans les rues de Londres jusqu'à l'immeuble où était son appartement. Il le vit sortir et entrer dans l'immeuble. Il sourit, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et remonta en voiture.

« - La City. »

La voiture démarra et s'enfonça dans le cœur de la ville.

Il arriva devant la porte, et sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte et se rua à l'intérieur. Il y avait des traces de sang sur la table vitrée mais aussi sur le tapis. Il fit un rapide tour de l'appartement. Aucun signe de l'inspecteur.

.

.

**Désolée de ce retard, les exams me rattrapent. Je suis vraiment navrée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas réellement le temps de me relire (je vais le faire dans quatre jours et me hurler intérieurement dessus en voyant les énormes bourdes que j'aurais laissé).**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, et à la prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : scènes de violences et de tortures**

.

.

« - J'en sais rien moi, d'où il est ce dossier. »

On lui tira la tête en arrière, mit un morceau de tissu sur son visage et on y versa de l'eau glacée. Il suffoquait et son corps commença à trembler violemment. Il allait perdre connaissance quand on retira le tissu. Il posa son menton sur son torse en respirant bruyamment.

« - Où est-il ? »

La voix était sourde et résonnait dans sa tête. Il releva la tête vers celui qui lui parlait, les cheveux dégoulinant sur son front.

« - J'en sais rien. Je le cherchais aussi. »

Il vit la pince arriver près de son annulaire droit. Il essaya de les replier mais on les lui plaqua sur l'accoudoir de la chaise sur laquelle il était attaché et il ne put s'empêcher de hurler quand on lui arracha l'ongle.

« - Je répète ma question : où est-il ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête, au bord des larmes.

« - Je vous jure que je vous dis la vérité. »

On lui arracha l'ongle suivant. Il laissa ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il avait déjà été torturé, mais avant il n'avait rien à perdre.

Il respirait difficilement. Il gardait les yeux fermés, la tête baissée. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il était là, ni où il était. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et ferma les yeux un peu plus fort. Il sentit une lame froide au niveau de ses poignets et couper les serflex qui le maintenait attaché à la chaise. Il se laissa tomber en avant et fut réceptionné avant d'atteindre le sol. Il entendait les cris, les sirènes et les coups de feu tirés. On le laissa se mettre à genou sur le sol. Il chancela et on le rattrapa une nouvelle fois avant de toucher le sol. Mais cette fois-ci on ne le lâcha pas. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la voix de celui qui le tenait, ses deux bras l'entourant.

« - Mycroft ? »

Sa voix était enrouée et basse. Il entendit des cris et une sirène plus proche. Il perdit connaissance alors qu'on le mettait sur un brancard.

.

Il attendait qu'il ait fini. Le directeur du Yard déblatérerait des idioties et Mycroft le coupa :

« - Non, son dossier était trop délicat. Vous auriez dû mettre quelqu'un d'autre sur cette affaire avec lui. Non, je ne veux rien entendre. »

Il raccrocha en soupirant. Il pianota sur son téléphone, et envoya tous les éléments à Sherlock. Il était trop préoccupé pour s'en charger de toute façon.

SHERLOCK HOLMES : TON TOUTOU LESTRADE EST MALADE ? -SH

MYCROFT HOLMES : SOINS INTENSIFS. -MH

SHERLOCK HOLMES : OK. -SH

Mycroft remarqua le manque de répartie de son frère mais ne dit rien et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Il allait s'en aller lorsque le docteur Watson apparut à l'angle du couloir. Il savait qu'il travaillait ici depuis quelques jours, mais pas dans ce secteur. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il lui fit un signe et s'avança vers lui.

« - Il va bien Mycroft. Juste un peu sous le choc, lui dit-il en lisant une fiche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que…

\- Sérieusement Mycroft ? Je ne suis pas Sherlock, le coupa-t-il en souriant. »

Il repartit et s'éloigna. Avant de tourner dans le couloir, il se retourna et lui donna le numéro de la chambre, en lui précisant qu'il était venu dans ce service précis juste pour lui dire. Mycroft ne broncha pas jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse mais en le remerciant intérieurement. Il replongea sur l'écran de son téléphone. Un attentat venait d'avoir lieu en Afrique subsaharienne, et il devait y répondre au plus vite. Il soupira et pianota des instructions. Il envoya des mails à des ONG, aux ambassadeurs britanniques et aux ministres. Il se fit une liste mentale de tout ce qu'il devait faire et se dirigea vers la chambre 225.

Il faisait sombre et seuls les bips continuent des machines et la respiration très lente de l'inspecteur se faisaient entendre. Mycroft remarqua qu'il dormait et laissa un mot sur la table avant de sortir de la pièce.

.

Il se réveilla avec un mal de crâne énorme. Il pensa d'abord qu'il avait dû beaucoup trop boire la veille et ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Les lumières étaient éteintes mais ce n'était pas sa chambre. Ni celle de Mycroft. Il essaya de se redresser brusquement, sans succès. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, de la tête au bout des ongles. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux bouts de ses doigts et la vue des pansements imbibés de sang le fit revenir sur son expression. Bout des doigts ? Une infirmière entra et lui posa une série de questions auxquelles il répondit vaguement. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quelque chose de précis et il soupira avant de demander si quelqu'un attendait ou était venu le voir. L'infirmière le regarda d'un air désolé et secoua négativement la tête. Elle sortit sans faire de bruit, laissant l'inspecteur couché sur le lit, le regard dans le vide. Il n'était pas venu. Finalement, il n'était pas surpris. Mycroft ne devait pas être du genre à se soucier des autres. Mais d'un autre côté, en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait raconté, il avait raison. Il laissa sa tête rouler sur le côté et aperçut une feuille pliée en deux, posée sur sa table de chevet. Il l'attrapa fébrilement avant de l'ouvrir et de la lire.

.

Il établissait un plan de contre-attaque. Les généraux de l'armée britannique étaient amassés autour d'une carte tandis qu'il lisait un rapport sur les derniers événements. On lui adressait souvent la parole pour avoir son avis, et chaque fois il répondait d'un signe de la main, absorbé par tous ces rapports qu'il devait lire.

SHERLOCK HOLMES : LE DOSSIER TRAÎTAIT D'UN PSEUDO-GANG DE DEALERS. C'ÉTAIT EN FAIT UNE BRANCHE DE LA MAFIA ESPAGNOLE. ILS ONT UN CONTACT TRÈS BIEN PLACÉ EN ANGLETERRE. -SH

Mycroft dû relire le message de son frère une deuxième fois avant de comprendre. C'est lui qui avait mené l'inspecteur sur cette piste de drogue. Pourquoi ne savait-il pas que c'était une branche de la mafia espagnole ? Quoi d'autre avait échappé à son attention ? Il réfléchissait à toute allure, éliminant toutes les idées possibles et inimagineables les unes après les autres. Il ne lui restait que trois options possibles, et il n'aimait aucune d'entre elles.

.

Tout devenait flou autour de lui, il pouvait entendre la machine s'affoler avant d'être coupée. Il tourna la tête pour essayer de distinguer la forme dans l'ombre qui s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit.

« - Vous ne savez toujours pas où il est ? »

L'inspecteur se raidit. Il essaya de parler mais sa langue était molle. Ses bras refusaient de bouger et il tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour essayer d'attirer le regard de quelqu'un venant du couloir. Mais il n'y avait personne. Pourquoi y aurait-il quelqu'un ? Sa femme était parti avec ce type qu'elle avait rencontré plus jeune. Ses collègues devaient juste apprendre la nouvelle et… Il ne préférait pas penser à la suite de sa liste. Il retourna la tête vers la personne assise dans la chaise. Son mouvement se fit de plus en plus lent, et sa tête tomba sur le côté.

.

Il ouvrit la porte plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Un silence l'accueillit. Les machines étaient éteintes. Il les ralluma et un son strident se fit entendre avant de laisser place à des petits « bip » irréguliers et beaucoup trop espacés les uns des autres. Il attrapa le visage de l'inspecteur en coupe entre ses mains. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« - Je dormais.

\- Avec beaucoup trop de morphine, lui fit remarquer Mycroft.

\- Sûrement, mais c'est uniquement médical, monsieur, lui répondit-il en souriant faiblement. »

Il l'embrassait sur la joue quand son téléphone sonna. Il jeta un regard désolé à l'inspecteur qui aborda une expression complètement neutre. Mycroft décrocha et écouta attentivement en hochant la tête. Quand il eut raccroché, Lestrade le regardait. Ou plutôt le fixait.

« - Tu peux y aller, Mycroft. »

Il resta là, en suspend, le téléphone à moitié rangé dans sa poche. Ces cinq mots lui avaient fait plus d'effet que les événements qui avaient précédé sa venue. Il le regarda. Il avait détourné la tête.

« - Gregory, je suis…

\- Désolé, je m'en doute, le coupa-t-il en retournant son visage vers lui. Je sais Mycroft. Repasse ce soir au moins. »

Mycroft hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre.

SHERLOCK HOLMES : JE PENSE QUE TU LE CONNAIS. -SH

SHERLOCK HOLMES : [PIÈCE JOINTE]

Mycroft s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir. L'image affichée sur son téléphone l'avait stoppé net. Il serra fortement les poings et prit lui-même le volant de la voiture.

.

.

**Ahhhh suspens. Oui, je sais, c'était un début assez violent, désolée :(( j'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire cette semaine, il ne reste que quelques chapitres et… [NO SPOIL] !**

**Anyway, bonne lecture ! (et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en revieeww :)) !)**

**À la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

Il entra dans la maison sans prendre le temps ni la peine de frapper. Il hurlait son prénom, mais de toute évidence, il n'était pas là. Il fouilla tous les tiroirs, chaque placard de cette maison dans laquelle il avait passé plus d'un an, une année entière de soufrances et de tourments.

**« - J'ai eu une dure journée. J'ai dû défendre deux dealers. Ces gamins qui devraient aller à l'école plutôt que de traîner ! »**

**Mycroft ne dit rien et posa le verre d'eau pétillante sur le comptoir de leur cuisine, devant lui.**

**« - C'est quoi ça ?, cria-t-il en jetant le verre par terre.**

**\- De l'eau pétillante, répondit simplement Mycroft.**

**\- Je vais pas boire ça, t'es malade ou quoi ?**

**\- Non c'est toi qui es malade. Tu ne veux pas aller voir un spécialiste ?**

**\- Pour qui tu te prends, Mycroft ? »**

**Il leva les yeux au ciel en épongeant le sol. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre le comptoir.  
« - En plus ça fait longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Myc ? »**

**Mycroft se dégagea et s'éloigna dans le salon.**

**« - Tu es complètement saoul. »**

**Il l'entendit arriver et se retourna. Il essuya une gifle avant de reprendre :**

**« - Tu n'es pas toi-même... »**

**Il le plaqua au sol. Mycroft suffoquait, coincé en dessous de lui.**

**« - … N'est-ce pas ? »**

**Il sentit des mains baisser son pantalon de costume et essaya tant bien que mal de l'en empêcher.**

**Tout était allé trop vite et trop lentement à la fois. Il était resté allongé sur le sol, face contre terre. Il sentait tout son corps encore crispé. Il n'osait pas le regarder. Il l'entendit se rhabiller et sortir de la pièce en bredouillant des phrases incompréhensibles.**

Il se rattrapa à la table du salon pour ne pas tomber. Il avait trop chaud tout d'un coup, et il desserra la cravate nouée autour de son cou. Il monta à l'étage sans jeter un regard de plus au salon. La maison semblait toujours être la même. Rien n'avait changé en plusieurs jours. À part peut-être la quantité pharaonique de bouteilles vides dans la poubelle. Il entendit un bruit de porte et redescendit les marches quatre à quatre.

Il l'attendait, sur le seuil. Il avait refermé la porte derrière lui et il souriait.

« - Tu es revenu à la maison, tu es redevenu raisonnable.

\- Non, Harry. Je ne suis pas revenu.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Mycroft s'arrêta trois marches au-dessus du niveau du sol. Il le regarda de haut en bas. Il avait de légères marques rouges sur les mains. Harry soupira en s'appuyant contre la porte.

« - Tu n'as pas changé. »

Il s'avança jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

« - Toujours aussi faible. »

Il monta sur la première marche et Mycroft ne bougea pas. Il prit une profonde respiration et le repoussa en arrière.

« - Depuis quand est-ce que tu travailles pour la mafia espagnole ? »

Sa question était courte, sèche, et sans appel. L'avocat se mit à rire et remonta sur la marche.

« - Depuis quand ? »

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et Mycroft se dégagea en tournant la tête.

« - Plusieurs années, avait-il fini par répondre. Mais ce n'est pas le plus drôle. »

.

Son estomac le brûlait et les remontées acides étaient de plus en plus violentes. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis samedi midi, il ne savait pas quel jour c'était mais il aurait pu certifier qu'on était plus loin que dimanche. Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur le lit. Les draps étaient rêches et sentaient l'éther. Il se leva en s'appuyant sur les murs et sortit de la chambres. Il entendait tous les appareils hurler parce qu'il s'était débranché, et une infirmière arriver en courant. Il marcha lentement vers le téléphone qui était dans le couloir.

.

Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie. Il tenait le téléphone de la main gauche, sa main droite tenant son revolver braqué sur l'homme ne face de lui.

« - Mycroft ? »

La voix de l'inspecteur, même faible, le détendit un peu.

« - Tu n'es pas revenu alors... »

Sa voix resta en suspend, attendant que Mycroft réponde. Il laissa passer quelques secondes et soupira.

« - Ne fais rien de stupide. »

La main de Mycroft trembla légèrement. L'inquiétude était palpable dans la voix de l'inspecteur.

« - Je t'aime. »

Il raccrocha et Mycoft dévisagea l'homme en face de lui. Il pianota quelque chose sur son téléphone tenant toujours le revolver braqué sur l'avocat à deux mains.

« - Le pistolet caché dans une épée, elle-même cachée dans un parapluie… Ce n'est pas de trop ?, lui dit-il avec un sourire narquois. »

Mycroft ne répondit pas à sa provocation. Il avait tous les éléments dont il avait besoin pour mettre en prison cette… Il n'avait pas les mots. Des hommes en costumes arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, emportant l'avocat qui hurlait et crachait. _Littéralement_. Mycroft trouva cela pathétique.

Une fois arrivé devant l'hôpital, il s'empressa de rejoindre la chambre 225. Il le trouva dans la même position que quand il était parti et il s'assit près de lui. La luminosité était très faible, si bien qu'il eut du mal à remarquer que l'inspecteur était réveillé. Ce dernier entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler. À la place de sa voix, sortit des gouttelettes de sang, et Mycroft se figea. Il appuya le bouton rouge – celui censé appeler les infirmière – et prit la main de l'inspecteur dans les siennes. Il pouvait lire dans le regard de l'homme allongé en face de lui une panique et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

« - Moi aussi Gregory. Moi aussi, lui murmura-t-il. »

.

.

**Chapitre très court mais avant-dernier ! Quoi, comment ça vous n'la sentez pas cette fin ? C:**

**Je suis dans une période d'examens (et j'en ai pour un mois et demi) donc le dernier chapitre sortira dans peu de temps (il est très court), c'est pour ça que je ne me relis pas très attentivement, si vous trouvez des fautes, soyez indulgents :')**

**N'oubliez pas la petite review et à la prochaine !**


	10. Chapter 10

Il y avait eu beaucoup de monde à l'enterrement. Il s'était tenu dans un coin, éloigné de tous ceux qui était venu. Il avait eu le droit à un hommage du Yard et à un lancer de fleurs blanches sur son cercueil. Une fois la foule partie, il s'avança au bord du trou béant. La pluie commença à tomber, et il la laissa dégouliner sur son manteau hors de prix. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de cette nuit-là. Il se sentait vide. Et en colère. Comment des médecins renommés n'avaient-ils pu voir qu'une de ses côtes avait perforé un poumon ? Il soupira en se rappelant avoir viré tous ces gens. Il avait peut-être, encore une fois, mal réagi. Il ferma les poings et se remémora le toucher de sa peau. Sa chaleur. Son sourire. Son rire. Ces images qu'il essaya de graver dans sa mémoire.

Après avoir fait arrêter l'avocat Harry Weirrod, il avait dû rédiger un rapport. Lui, rédiger un rapport. Il n'avait pas mentionné leur relation, comment ce dernier s'était servi de lui, l'avait déshumanisé, brisé pour pouvoir avoir accès à des informations confidentielles pour les fournir à la mafia espagnole qui projetait de faire entrer sur le territoire britannique une toute nouvelle drogue, trois fois plus mortelle que le LSD. Anthea l'avait terminé pour lui. L'avocat fut jugé et condamné à vingt ans de prison. Mycroft n'intervint pas. Il savait que l'inspecteur aurait voulu qu'il laisse la justice s'en occuper.

Il avait fait juger les tortionnaires de l'inspecteur. Le jury avait été beaucoup moins clément avec eux. Mais Mycroft ne s'était pas renseigné sur la peine. Un pas de travers et les agents du MI-6 savaient quoi faire.

.

Il attendait dans son bureau du club Diogène. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais il attendait quelque chose. Ou plutôt _quelqu'un_. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Sherlock lui avait rendu visite. Chose improbable. Mais il n'avait pas bougé, était resté impassible face aux paroles de son frère. Ce dernier avait fini par lui dire _au revoir._ Et Mycroft, alors qu'il était parti depuis longtemps, sortit de sa torpeur pour sourire. Pour _lui _sourire. Il se leva et se posta devant sa fenêtre. À 17:30 son calvaire prendrait fin.

.

.

**Je suis désolée. Non vraiment, j'ai pas réussi à écrire une bonne fin en happy end ! Mes amants favoris ne pourront jamais avoir de fin heureuse.**

**Cependant, dites-moi en review si vous aimeriez une « fin alternative ». Si vous êtes convaincants, je ferai un effort… :))**

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout ! J'étais parti sur 3/4 chapitres de base, mais bon, je me suis laissée prendre au jeu :') Je posterai bientôt quelques OS/TS (je ne promets rien mais je vais essayer de ne rien faire de triste. ESSAYER.), toujours sur du mystrade (je ne me lasse pas de ce couple!) et peut-être sur un autre univers, qui sait ?**

**À bientôt. XOXO**

**\- JimmM**


End file.
